The Avengers
Invasão Chitauri Invasão da Terra por Loki e Maria Hill]] Com pouco para mostrar por seus esforços em reunir os Vingadores, Fury arquivou seus planos e começou a se concentrar em armas. A Fase 2, como a ideia veio a ser chamada, envolvia a reformulação da tecnologia de armamento que emergira nas mãos da HIDRA anos antes, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, bem como outras tecnologias de ponta ou alienígenas. O Tesseract, que ele tinha atribuído a Erik Selvig para investigar, formava uma parte significativa desse quebra-cabeças, fazendo Fury acompanhá-lo de perto. ordens de evacuação]] Quando o Tesseract começou a emitir níveis inesperadamente altos de radiação gama, Fury logo se encarregou pessoalmente da operação. Ele chegou à base do Projeto P.E.G.A.S.U.S. com Maria Hill, onde se encontraram com Phil Coulson. Fury ordenou a evacuação da base e que os protótipos da Fase 2 fossem movidos para uma distância segura enquanto perguntava o perguntava o quão ruim a situação estava, ao que Coulson respondeu que não sabia. Hill questionou seu plano de evacuação e prioridades, acreditando que deviam se focar em tentar controlar o Tesseract. ]] Fury mandou Selvig atualizá-lo e foi informado que as atividades do Tesseract eram inexplicáveis neste momento, pois Selvig esclareceu que, devido ao Tesseract ser sua própria fonte de energia, eles não poderiam desligá-lo. Fury escutou enquanto Selvig explicava que, apesar de se prepararem para a situação da melhor forma possível, isto era difícil de controlar, observando que ele emitia níveis baixos de radiação gama, o que Fury disse ser prejudicial e lembrou que foi o que transformou Bruce Banner no Hulk. Fury pediu para falar com o Gavião Arqueiro, que Selvig mostrou estar os observando. witnessing Loki's arrival]] Hawkeye then joined Fury to give him his report on the situation as it continued unfolding, Hawkeye was convinced that Selvig was not to blame and instead explained his theory that the Tesseract was a door to the other end of space, noting that it was possible that this door was being opened from the other side. Hawkeye's theory was soon proved correct as the Tesseract opened a portal that allowed Loki to arrival to Earth. Seeing Loki was armed with his Scepter, Fury initially tried to reason with him, but Loki responded by killing many staff in the laboratory, before using the Mind Stone inside the Scepter to turn Selvig, Barton and other agents into his own personal slaves. ]] Defenceless against Loki's power, Fury made a desperate attempt to escape with the Tesseract, pulling it out of it's container and trying to leave without being seen. However, Loki ordered him to stop before introducing himself as Loki of Asgard, while Selvig then realised that Loki was the brother of Thor. Knowing that the energy levels above them were causing serious damage to their facility, Fury stalled Loki by questioning Loki on his true scheme for the Earth, however when they discovered that Fury was stalling while he waited for the building to implode, Loki ordered Hawkeye to shoot Fury in the chest. Fury survived being shot due to wearing a Bulletproof Vest and had managed to get back onto his feet, before getting onto the radio to inform Maria Hill of Hawkeye's betrayal and ordering her to do what she could to attempt to stop Hawkeye from escaping with Loki and the Tesseract. With the energy from the Tesseract going critical over his head, Fury ran through the facility to get back upstairs and make his escape, avoiding pieces of debris as the facility fell apart around him until Fury made it to a helicopter. Once in the air, Fury witnessed the entire facility implode, killing everybody who was still inside. from escaping]] Determined not to lose sight of the Tesseract due to the fear that it's incredible power in Loki's hands could cause mass destruction, Fury had managed to get ahead of Barton's Jeep just as it came out of a secret entrance to the now destroyed facility, as they had left behind Hill whose own jeep had become trapped underneath much of the collapsed rubble but survived. Although Hawkeye attempted to drive out of sight of the helicopter, Fury had then opened up his door and began shooting down at them, willing to kill Hawkeye if it meant they could stop Loki from making his escape with the Tesseract. ]] However, before Fury could land a successful gunshot and stop the jeep's escape in time, he was then quickly shot down with a single powerful blast fired from Loki's Scepter which had destroyed the tail rotor, as the Helicopter began violently spinning out of control and finally crash landed onto the ground, with Fury managing to leap to safety moments before the impact. Fury had survived the crash and continued to shoot at Loki until he ran out of bullets, and watched in dismay while Hawkeye drove Loki into the distance along with Selvig and the Tesseract, with Fury unable to do anything to stop them, with Fury now standing alone in the ruins of the destroyed facility. With Loki now out of sight, Fury got on his radio and confirmed that both Coulson and Hill were still alive following the facility implosion, ordering them to get every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent they had who was not focused on rescuing possible survivors underneath all the rubble to be searching for Loki. Fury then ordered Coulson to get back to base as their mission was the level seven and they were now at war. With that, Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative, sending out his team to recruit Iron Man and the Hulk with the intention of fighting the forces Loki would send against them with the Tesseract's power. missão conjunta